Ice Age 4, The Next Adventure
by sabretoothgirl
Summary: When the herd is attacked by a bear, they are rescued by a female sabre toothed tiger, but a pack of tigers are out for revenge on Diego and kidnap Peaches, will the gang get to her in time?
1. Chapter 1, Spilt water

Ice age, the Next adventure.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"!"

A screaming sloth, burst out of the bushes, closely followed by a roaring sabre toothed tiger.

The tiger pounced and grabbed the sloth round his scrawny neck, "pour water on me again Sid and I'll break your neck!" growled the tiger,

"O...k...I...get...the...message...sorry...Diego!" gasped Sid.

Diego bared his teeth and shook his dripping fur.

"What are you doing guys!" hissed a voice and Manny, the mammoth appeared behind them "you woke Peaches up!"

Diego glared at Sid "Sid!" he spat "poured water over me, when I was _trying_ to sleep!"

Manny raised a eyebrow "Sid!" he asked sternly.

"What?" cried Sid "I tripped!"

Diego growled again and stormed off.

Sid and Manny stared after him.

"Gee" said Sid "who got up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Manny rolled his eyes "he's just cranky, you did pour a_ lot_ of water on him Sid"

Sid looked sheepish.

"Mind you though" said the mammoth thoughtfully "it was kinda funny"

Diego moodily kicked a large rock out of his way and muttered under his breath, he walked into a leafy clearing surrounded by trees, sunlight streamed through the branches.

Diego sat down and licked a paw his wet fur stuck to his body.

Manny and Sid walked slowly back to the village, Sid grabbed a handful of berry's from a nearby bush and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Sid!" scolded Manny disgustedly, as he watched the purple juice trickled down Sid's chin.

Suddenly a high scream cut through the air.

Manny recognised it immediately "that's Ellie!" he cried.


	2. Chapter 2, A new face

Chapter ".

Manny and Sid burst through the bushes to find Ellie,, Manny's wife, their daughter Peaches and Crash and Eddie the two possums pressed up against a rocky wall.

In front of them stood a huge bear, it towered above them on its back legs, roaring.

Sid screamed and fainted, Manny rushed over to Ellie and stood in front of her and the others.

The bear swiped a huge paw at them and delivered a shallow cut on Manny's trunk.

"Manny!" cried Ellie, Peaches started to wail.

The bear lumbered closer clawing the air.

Suddenly a familiar tawny flash shot over their heads.

"Diego!" they all cried with relief.

"Huh, run get the kid out of here!¬" yelled a_ female_ voice.

Manny, Ellie and the others started,

"What? Who are you?" called Manny as the bear swiped at the tiger, she ducked and the bear's paw slammed into an oak tree.

"Run!" yelled the tiger again as she dodged another blow.

Manny and the others took off, Peaches sniffed "daddy, where's Uncle Diego?" she asked.

Manny thought hard "I don't know sweetie, he'll be back soon" he called over his shoulder.

The tiger lunged forwards and bit the bear's leg, it roared in pain and threw her into a nearby tree, she slid to the ground.

The bear realising it's meals had departed, turned and limped away.

Manny, Ellie. Peaches and Crash and Eddie crept out of the bushes they had been hiding in.

The tiger sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at them, staring at her.

"Um thank you" said Manny flatly,

"You saved our lives" added Ellie gratefully.

"Yeah well" muttered the tiger "I just didn't want to see your kid hurt, that's all"

"What's your name?" asked Ellie gently.

"Harri" said the tiger watching the huge mammoth warily.

Manny snorted before he could help himself "isn't Harri a boys name?" he said.

Harri glared at him "if you must know!" she growled "it's short for Harriet!"

"Oh, well er thanks"

Suddenly there was a loud sound of cracking branches and Diego leapt into the clearing, he saw Harri by Ellie and Peaches and leapt at her with a growl.

Harri dodged and he went sprawling in the dirt.

Diego jumped to his paws and growled "get away from them!" he snarled.

Harri raised an eyebrow "or?" she retorted sceptical.

Diego flicked his sharp claws out.

Manny held him back "it's OK Diego" he said "she saved us!"

Diego relaxed "oh right, sorry" he said slightly sheepishly.

Harri stared at him "well, well you're the knight in shining armour are you?" she muttered sarcastic "bit late Hercules!"

Diego scowled at her "w..." he began with a growl.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream, they all turned to find Sid looking at them.

"Oh sorry!" he lisped "I fainted"

Manny rolled his eyes "we noticed"

"Hey it's getting dark" piped up Crash and Eddie, who were sat on Peaches.

"You're right guy" said Ellie looking at the blackening sky, "maybe you'd better stay here tonight Harri?" she said.

"What!" shrieked Diego "no way!"

Harri growled "well I wouldn't want to spend the night with_ you_ Diego!" she spat.

"Good!" muttered Diego.

Harri stalked off "goodbye!" she limped into the trees, a trickle of blood ran down her back leg.

"Wait!" called Ellie "come back, at least for tonight, you're hurt"

Harri looked at them "well that all depends on whether it's alright with_ him_!" she motioned at Diego.

Diego sighed "fine!" he muttered.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cheered the possums, Peaches giggled.

Harri trudged back to them and lay down under a tall tree.

Diego lay down not far away and and watched the others settle down for the night.

Harri closed her eyes and murmured coldly "night, night, don't let the bed-bugs bite".


	3. Chapter 3, The tiger attack

Chapter two.

_Sabertoothgirl, sorry for the break. I have been busy lately._

High above the camp, a large sabre tooth watched them sleep, he had dapples and a torn ear.

"Well, well" he mused "lookie here, I do believe it is that traitor who killed my cousin, Soto!"

The tiger spun round, "Jake!" he roared.

A smaller scrawny tiger crept up to him.

"Y...yes M...Max?" he squeaked nervously.

Max smiled coldly, "i think we have a_ meeting_ to attend to in the morning" he motioned to the sleeping herd.

Jake gasped as he looked, "who're they?" he asked.

Max smiled again, "I think, that's the traitor who used to be in my cousin, Soto',s pack!"

"Diego?" Jake hissed flattening his ears.

Max snarled and bared his teeth, "I swore on Soto's death I would hunt down that...waste of air and..." he trailed off as he growled in anger.

"Who's the other one, the female?" asked Jake, motioning to Harri.

"Don't know, don't care" shrugged Max.

Jake made a disgusted face, "fancy associating with...herbivores!" he shuddered, "they're only fit for dinner!"

Max licked his lips, "that baby mammoth would make a nice snack" he said, looking at Peaches.

Jake rubbed his stomach, "mmmmm" he growled.

Max glared at him, "we'll attack just before dawn" the sabre tooth lay down, raising his hackles, "let Diego come to the rescue, we'll be able to finish him, without even leaving the den!"

Jake skipped into a cave in the mountain side to tell the other pack members the news.

Max's mouth turned up in a cold sneer, "see you in the morning traitor" he whispered and slunk into the cave.

Harri blinked and opened her green eyes, it was early morning,, on the horizon the sun was just

visible.

Harri looked at the sleeping others, Manny had his trunk around Peaches and Ellie. Sid was snoring on a large rock, Crash and Eddie were hanging by their tails from an tree branch and Diego was lying on his back, his white belly showing.

Harri rolled her eyes, she glanced to the right and gasped as she saw about ten tigers slinking towards them.

Harri leapt to her paws, "ouch!" pain shot up her injured leg.

The first tiger, a large dappled one with half a ear, growled at her.

Harri growled back, "who are_ you_?" she demanded.

The tiger raised his head and sneered, "I'm Max" he replied, "pleased to meet you"

There was something about him Harri didn't like, she bared her teeth, "well you can beat it!" she growled.

Max looked taken aback, "that's no way to treat a guest, you'll have to be punished!" he lunged at her and sent her crashing to the hard ground.

Harri yelped as her head smashed into the rocky ground.

The others woke up with a start, they gasped when they saw the tiger pack.

Diego leapt up to Max and snarled, "who are you?" he growled flicking out his claws.

Harri sat up and shook herself, she came up beside Diego and growled at Max.

"Are you OK?" Diego hissed to her quickly.

"Of course I am!" snapped Harri, her eyes burned in anger at Max.

With a snarl, Max leapt at Diego. The two tigers bit and scratched each other, Harri tried to fight off the other tigers.

Ellie, Peaches and the possums retreated into the bushes, Manny charged at the tigers.

Sid picked up a skinny stick and waved it at Jake, who was trying to sneak past him, towards Ellie and the others.

Jake stopped and burst out laughing, "what are you going to do?" he sneered, "tickle me to death?"

Sid whacked him over the muzzle with the stick, it snapped and the broken pieces fell to the ground

.

Jake growled coldly and prepared to pounce, Sid covered his head and screamed.

Jake roared and lunged at him, suddenly Harri tackled him and hurled him to the ground.

Max pinned Diego to the ground and pressed his he paw down on his throat.

Diego began to choke, Max laughed, WHACK! Manny picked him up and hurled him into the air.

Diego scrambled to his paws, he growled and faced Max, who was slinking towards him.

Harri raked a claw down Jake's face, he roared and threw her into a large rock.

Harri groaned and slid down it, her long fringe matted to her head.

Max pounced on Diego, Diego kicked him in the groin. Max howled, his dark eyes blazing, he raised a paw and punched Diego viciously over the head.

Diego gave a startled cry and slumped to the ground, he didn't move.

Max grinned evilly and, despite Manny's efforts, bounded after Ellie and Peaches.

Sid bravely grabbed the big tiger's short tail, Max winged round, he picked up Sid and hurled him into Manny.

As Max disappeared, they heard Peaches scream.

"Get away!" screamed Ellie, then Max and the other tigers bounded off...with Peaches.

Ellie and the possums came racing through the bushes, tears were streaming down Ellie's face.

"They've got Peaches!" she screamed to Manny.

Manny put his trunk around her,, "it's OK, we'll get her back" he said comfortingly.

Harri limped over to then, "sorry" she said hoarsely, "I...I couldn't do any...they were to strong"

Manny smiled at her, "It's alright, you did your best".

Sid was shaking Diego, "wake up Diego, please!" wailed Sid.

Diego groaned softly, he sat up and rubbed his head, "ow! What happened?"

Manny was still hugging the crying Ellie, "the tigers got Peaches" he said gravely.

Diego growled, "I'll kill them!" he spat.

"Not if I get them first!" retorted Manny, then his face changed, "are you OK Diego?" he asked, "your head's bleeding"

Diego's legs wobbled, but he hid it, "I'm fine, it's only a little graze" he sat down.

Manny considered, "we'll have to rescue Peaches" he said, "Ellie, you stay here, we'll get Peaches"

"No way, I'm coming with you!" replied Ellie, she stamped her foot, making the ground shudder.

Manny sighed, he knew there was no point arguing with her when she was like this.

Crash and Eddie grabbed two sharp sticks, "let us at 'em!" they cried heroically.

"Yeah, they'll be sorry they messed with us!" agreed Sid.

"I'll help" said Harri, she was grateful for the shelter for the night and though how it would hurt Ellie and Manny if they lost their daughter.

Diego raised his hackles, "lets get going then!" he said, "Max isn't getting away with this!"

The herd set out into the sunlight to find the pack of tigers.

_Sabretoothgirl, will post next chapter soon, R&R please! Thanks.:)_


End file.
